


I Love You

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck dies, Episode: s03e18, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Uhm, accidsnts, based on the pictures and video for the next episode, buck's being buck, eddie has a mental break down, i hope this doesnt happen in the actual show, im hurtinh after this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Eddie was not ready for what he was pulled into right now. His lips were pressed against Buck's as Eddie's hands grasped at Buck's arms.His arms were straining, but for Buck, he'd do anything.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This could be triggering, so I am sorry beforehand

Eddie was not ready for what he was pulled into right now. His lips were pressed against Buck's as Eddie's hands grasped at Buck's arms.

His arms were straining, but for Buck, he'd do anything.

How had they got here? Well, let me tell you. 

They got a call late at night about a derailed train and multiple causalities. It was at the end of their shift and Eddie was tired. The entire team was. When they got to the site of the crash, it was much worse than any had thought it to be. 

The carts of the trains were scattered and one was even stuck up in the air. They got through the ones on the ground first, mainly carrying out dead bodies.

When Buck came out with the last person, holding a small boy, he left the kid in the black tent, sniffling gently then turning, about to go back into the train when he saw a woman arguing with Eddie.

"Abby?" Buck asked as the blonde spun on her heels and turned to him. Buck took off his helmet.

"Buck." Buck and Eddie were stunned, Eddie more of jealous though.

"You-You." Buck's mind was not working properly and he was not registering Abby standing there. "I-I have to get back-"

"Buck, help please-" Abby reached out and Buck jerked his arm away.

"I have to get back to my job!"

"I'm trying to find my fiancé." Eddie and Buck both froze then. Eddie felt hope blossom in his chest at the shout.

"You're-?" Buck was at a loss for words. Abby had a fiancé? Buck froze then waved to Eddie. "Let's get up to that third train cart." The two men ran off and starting to climb the other train cart. 

They got a rope system set up when Buck turned to Eddie.

"You good?" Buck asked as he looked at Eddie.

"Yeah, you?" Eddie asked back and Buck just gave him the signature smile that made Eddie's insides just turn, flop, flip, tie itself and anything else it could do. It always had and this was no exception. 

They started climbing to a part of the train when they got in and found multiple people trapped among it. They started to carry out the people and handing them off to the other firefighters. They got the last guy up and loaded so he started going to the outside. 

Eddie and Buck were then lifted when they heard a crack and something snapping. Eddie grabbed out and caught Buck's arms before he dropped and hit the seat beneath them. His eyes were wide and Buck stared back up at him in the same way.

They were both scared and Eddie was glad he caught Buck. 

"Buck?! Eddie?! You guys good?" Bobby asked and Eddie lifted up Buck's heavy form, wrapping an arm around his waist so he could grab his radio.

"All good here, Cap. You going to pull us out?" He asked and they heard a straining before a scratchy voice broke in.

"Can't. You have too much weight." Eddie looked down at Buck and the younger man seemed to understand. It was radio silence after that.

"You have to let me go," Buck said after a few minutes and Eddie looked at him as if he was crazy - in which he was if he thought Eddie, of all fucking people, was going to drop him.

"Are you crazy? No, you'll get hurt badly, or worse-" the sudden realization made Eddie nearly throw up. If he lost Buck today, he wouldn't live with himself, especially if he could've done something about it.

Eddie looked into Buck's eyes and saw the tears in them.

"Eddie, this rope will break sooner or later and then we'll both get hurt. Chris needs you." Buck looked away then back at Eddie.

"Yeah, and well, Crhsi needs you too. I don't know if you noticed it or not, but Chris thinks of you as his dad too, Evan. If I let you go, I will never move on. You're my brother, my best friend." The words leaving his mouth hutt much more knowing he loved Buck so much more than those.

"Eddie, listen to me." Eddie couldn't look at Buck as tears started to fill on the insides of his eyelids. "Look at me, Edmundo." Eddie sucked in a deep breath and turned to Buck. The younger had tears shining in his bright, blue eyes.

They were no longer blue anymore. They were clouded over and dark and hazy. Tears went down both their cheeks and Buck made an impulse decision as always.

He leaned up just a smidge and their lips joined. Eddie was frozen. Was this happening? Was Buck kissing him? Eddie's mind snapped into place after a minute and he kissed back, pulling Buck as close as he could to himself.

"Let go, Eddie. I'll come back home." Buck smiled sadly at Eddie once they pulled away and Eddie shook his head, bringing their foreheads together. This was as close as either of them could say 'I love you.' It was all Eddie needed, truly. They were breathing heavily and they were just gripping each other.

They heard more snapping sounds and Buck looked up, scared.

"Eddie, c'mon." Buck smiled and kissed Eddie once laat time. Buck broke free of Eddie's grip and he screamed.

"EVAN!" It was so loud that they probably heard it on the outside. Eddie watched as Buck landed on a seat, then hit a table then his another seat then the ground below. He was crying harder now, the rope pulling him up as he tried to get back down.

Chim and Hen pulled Eddie out and Eddie was panting hard, eyes leaking tears, body shaking.

"He's gone. He can't be gone!" Eddie screamed, getting up and jumping off the top of the train. He rolled and but and limped over to the standing up train. He looked through the windows and saw Buck' body. He was waiting for him to see any movement but there was nothing.

Buck wasn't moving. 

"EVAN!" Eddie screamed again, banging at the glass of the window. There was still nothing and Eddie stumbled back numbly. 

No, no this couldn't be happening. He just got him. He just Buck! He couldn't die on him. Not yet, not now. Eddie stumbled, tripped, and fell kn his ass. He chest was still rising and falling heavily. 

He couldn't hear the calls of his teammates, the screams of the sirens. He was numb. He wasn't there. His eyes stayed on the train as Hen and Chim dropped by their sides. 

Eddie pushed them away, trying to stand. He stumbled to the truck and fell against it. His body was shutting down. He panted heavily as sounds started to register once again.

"Eddie!" 

But then the world went dark to Eddie.

~

When Eddie woke again, Bobby and his Abuela were standing next to his bed. He was in the hospital and Eddie looked around, blinking rapidly. The event before entered his memory.

Buck falling, his world going numb, Eddie passing out. 

Bobby placed his hand on Eddie's, but he was crying. Eddie broke down again.

"Ed.." Bobby whispered gently and Eddie shook his head, covering his face as he started to sob again. His Abuela patted his shoulder then kissed his hesd.

"I have to pick up Christopher." Eddie's heart sank even lower in his chest. Chris. His eyes widened and Eddie cried harder. Buck and him were going to be something and he would tell Chris and their family would be complete, but now...what was he supposed to do.

How was he supposed to tell Chris Buck died? Especially when it was his fault? Eddie couldn't breath and he barely registered Bobby's and the doctor's voices. 

Eddie would never be the same after that.


End file.
